


Специалист по нестандартному применению заклинаний

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вводная лекция для выпускного курса в академии авроров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Специалист по нестандартному применению заклинаний

Курсанты академии авроров толпились у расписания и не верили своим глазам.

За предыдущие три года обучения отсеялась треть состава. Кто-то не смог продолжить учебу из-за проблем со здоровьем, кто-то не выдержал нагрузок, многие завалили экзамены. Несколько человек женились.

Их тренировали и вбивали знания, не жалея. Постоянно подчеркивая, что те, кто дойдет до конца обучения, — элита. Самые сильные маги — сильные в прямом и переносном смысле. Что выпускной курс — самый сложный. Попасть на него мечтают многие, но попадают только избранные.

И вот избранные стояли и, кто растерянно, кто зло, читали:

8:00-10:00 — Кулинария. Преподаватель: Молли Уизли.

10:30-12:30 — Домоводство. Преподаватель: Нарцисса Малфой.

Перерыв на обед

14:00-16:00 — Кройка и шитье. Преподаватель: мадам Малкин.

17:30-19:30 — Полигон: проверка знаний.

Первый ряд перечитывал расписание снова и снова, не замечая, что сзади напирают и что в коридоре, напротив большой лекционной аудитории, собралась толпа.

— Обалдеть!

— Заберу документы!

— Я не домохозяйка!

— Я не эльф!

— Я не собираюсь замуж и сидеть дома!

Когда недовольные возгласы слились в возмущенный гул, двери аудитории распахнулись, и курсанты разом замолчали, будто на них наложили чары тишины.

Потому что вместо Молли Уизли на пороге стоял Гарри Поттер.

Победитель Волдеморта. Испытавший на себе три непростительных заклятья и выживший. Старший аврор, с которым считался даже министр магии.

Легендарная неуловимая личность, которую мало кто видел вживую, даже газетчики.

И вот он тут. У них. Великий чародей, который не тратит свое время на кого попало.

Расписание, конечно, чья-то глупая шутка. А у них действительно будет продвинутый курс боевой магии.

— Заходите, — произнесла легендарная личность, и курсанты ожили.

Аудитория заполнилась мигом.

С восторгом все затаили дыхание. И Гарри Поттер их не разочаровал:

— Поздравляю вас с новым учебным годом. Не каждый курсант добирается до моих лекций, только самые способные и усердные. Вас научили всем премудростям, хоть завтра выпускай на работу. Но есть один недочет. Вы слишком правильные для оперативной работы. Попытаемся это изменить.

Робкий шепот пробежал по рядам.

— Даю ситуацию. Вы попали в засаду, ваши напарники ранены и небоеспособны. Преступник не собирается вас отпускать. На многие мили вокруг установлен антиаппарационный барьер. У вас есть одно-два заклинания, на большее сил не хватит. Что вы примените?

Ряд рук взметнулось над партами.

— Прошу, — Поттер кивнул белокурому юноше.

— Колин Голштейн, сэр, — поднялся тот. — Чары оглушения.

— Блокируются обычными щитовыми чарами, — отмахнулся Поттер. — И что будете делать, если придется выбирать: или убьете вы, или убьют вас?

— В такой ситуации, сэр, третье непростительное.

— Как оно звучит?

— Авада Кедавра, сэр.

— Два слова. И их нужно произносить вслух. Невербально не выйдет. Так?

— Совершенно верно, сэр.

— Знаете, как была убита Беллатрикс Лестрейндж?

— Кажется, ее убили во время битвы за Хогвартс, сэр. Но кто — неизвестно, сэр.

— Сядьте, Колин. Беллатрикс была ученицей самого Волдеморта. Очень сильная ведьма. Садистка. Любила играть с жертвами, использовала непростительные, но в поединке могла убить и обычным оглушающим. Я видел два боя с ней. В одном она убила одного противника обычным «Ступефаем», молодого аврора отправила в Мунго, а нашего министра оглушила. — Аудитория ахнула. О способностях Кингсли в академии ходили легенды. — В Хогвартсе Беллатрикс встретилась с обычной домохозяйкой — Молли Уизли. Они стояли лицом к лицу, и каменный пол под ними плавился от жара заклинаний. Невербальных. Сказать третье непростительное не хватало времени. Та, которая начала бы произносить «Авада Кедавра», вряд ли бы успела договорить первое слово.

— Так каким же заклятьем Молли Уизли ее убила?

— Невербальным.

Курсанты растерянно переглянулись.

— Молли?

Сбоку от кафедры распахнулась дверь и оттуда вышла полноватая рыжеволосая женщина в обычном летнем платье в цветочек и фартуке.

— Расскажи, пожалуйста, моим слушателям, какое заклинание ты применила к Беллатрикс.

— Заклинание колотушки.

Курсанты переглянулись. Такого они не проходили.

— Молли, а это заклинание обычно к чему применяют?

— К отбивным, конечно. Одним заклятьем можно отбить сразу десять порций мяса. Если, конечно, долго тренироваться.

Поттер хлопнул в ладоши, прерывая удивленный гул.

— Именно этим заклятьем вы и займетесь после перерыва на втором часе. Оно отлично прокачивает бицепсы и предплечья, заменит вам спортзал. — Раздались редкие смешки. — После освоения заклинания колотушки мы будем искать щитовые чары от него.

— Зачем искать? — удивилась Молли Уизли. — Чары для взбивания сливок могут отклонить луч колотушки. Об этом пишут во всех кулинарных книгах. Ну, что их нельзя накладывать одновременно.

Курсанты разинули рты. То, что в обычной книге с рецептами можно в примечаниях и сносках найти боевые заклинания, в голову им пока не приходило.

— Ага, вижу, вы зашевелили мозгами. — Поттер довольно оглядел аудиторию. — Обычные чары левитации могут стать ударным оружием и вашей защитой. Кулинарные умения помогут победить мощного противника, особенно если тот не обладает фантазией. А сколько опасного и прекрасного в домоводстве. Например, если взять охранные чары от незадачливых воров. Чары удушения на мантиях, острых клыков на замках. Нарцисса Малфой поделится с вами немалыми секретами весьма неординарного семейства Блэк.

— Но «Кройка и шитье», сэр? — раздался с места неуверенный голос.

— Иглы. Ножницы. Булавки. Сантиметр. Хотите дуэль со мной? Я буду использовать только портновские инструменты и простые чары, а вы — весь арсенал боевых заклятий аврора.

Курсантам хватило ума отказаться.

— Значит, мы не будем поварами, домохозяйками и портными, а просто возьмем из их арсенала все, что нужно для боевого аврора? — спросил Колин Голштейн.

Поттер кивнул.

— Для того, чтобы стать поваром, домохозяйкой или портным, нужны годы, поэтому нам придется ограничиться именно боевым арсеналом.

В его голосе отчетливо звучало сожаление.

— И мы будем изучать эти дисциплины весь курс? — спросили с задних рядов.

— Нет. Пока вы не научитесь фантазировать, доверять себе, использовать простые и эффективные заклятия, не думая. Мне нужна от вас спонтанность. Не заученные однотипные действия, которые можно предсказать, а яркий индивидуальный подход. Пока его нет, будем развивать. Через пару месяцев посмотрим. Не получится — что ж, у меня есть еще идеи.

Поттер мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Молли, уступаю кафедру тебе. Друзья, до встречи на полигоне вечером. Буду лично с каждым проверять пройденное.

Аудитория ощутимо вздрогнула.

Конец


End file.
